An Academics Boredom
by GradGirl2010
Summary: All Zexion wanted to do was read his book. Unfortunately for him Vexen's bored and wants to conduct an experiment. Zexion tries to avoid him. But how long will that last? Could that be part of Vexen's experiment? What happens when Xaldin wants in? Yaoi.


**An Academics Boredom**

**All Zexion wanted to do was read his book. Unfortunately for him Vexen's bored and wants to conduct an experiment. Zexion tries to avoid him. But how long will that last? Could that be part of Vexen's experiment? What happens when Xaldin wants in? Yaoi. **

**Zex/Vex/Xal. **

_**This is my first Yaoi ever. So please be nice. I am open to constructive criticism. If you don't like Yaoi, then please don't read it.**__**I used Xaldin because there aren't that many Yaoi fics with him in it.**_

**I do not own anything. Wish I could own Zexion. But I don't. All of the Org members are alive. Here goes nothing.**

"JESUS HEARTS!" Vexen roared, breaking an incubator. "NOTHING WORKS!" He tore his notes in half. "GRR! No matter how many times I try," he flicked his wrist up and down, "No matter how much I focus," a ball missed a cup, "I JUST CAN'T MASTER THIS KENDAMA!" He threw the toy at the wall, shattering it. "Have I truly sunken this low?" He cursed himself. "So engrossed in boredom that reduce myself to a child's game." He threw himself onto his bed, putting a pillow over his face. "Ugh. This is just like Lord Xemnas," he moaned, moving the pillow to his chest, "To leave me here to guard the castle. FROM WHO?" He froze the pillow. "No one's ever been able to find The World That Never Was. And even if they did, they'd never get passed the army of Nobodies. And should they do that, we kill them on the spot!" The pillow shattered into glistening icicles. The icicles floated around the room. As they drifted towards him, Vexen began to tap his chin thoughtfully. "I could conduct an experiment. But what shall I do?" He reached for his log book. Vexen has done so many experiments over the years he didn't think there was anything left. "The replica…memories…hearts…pain receptors…Larxene's abnormal hair antennas – GAH!" He tossed the book aside. "Come on Vexen. From Radiant Garden to Castle oblivion to now, you have been one of the greatest scientific minds in existence." He ruffled his hair up. "Surely you can think of something." He kept telling himself. _Think…think…think…_"Huh?" One of the ice particles landed on his cheek. The next landed on the base of his neck. He loved the way the ice felt. The cold chills he would get…the goose bumps traveling up and down his body…shivers running down his spine…the sensations of pure bliss…."I GOT IT!" He cheered, shooting up in his bed. He smiled wickedly, rubbing his hands together. "Does discomfort lead to pleasure? NO!" He barked, holding a finger up, "What causes a Nobody to show an emotion? Discomfort, pleasure, jokes…EUREKA!" He moved from his bed and went to the crystal ball. **(**_Ball from re: chain of memories_**). **Roving his hands around the ball, a glowing light appeared. "Let's see what people are up to today." He chimed. Xemnas was in the Room of Sleep. "Can't disturb him." He muttered nervously. Xion and Roxas were in Agrabah. Larxene and Marluxia were on a date. "May Kingdom Hearts have mercy on your soul, Marluxia." Saix was around. He was sitting in the meeting room. "Unless I have a death wish, I won't touch him." Then he saw Saix leave the room. "Now he's gone. Who else is here?" Luxord and Xigbar went to the Land of the Dragons. Lexaeus took Axel and Demyx to the Coliseum. "Demyx is likely to come home crying." And finally Xaldin and Zexion. Both of whom were in the castle. Xaldin was doing target practice with his Dragoons. And Zexion was reading in the library. "Hmm…Zexion…" he purred.

**/}{\%/}{\%/}{\%/}{\**

Zexion was sitting at a desk, finishing the Chronicles of Narnia. He closed the book unenthusiastically. "Another book, another disappointing ending, and another portion of my nonexistence wasted." Zexion wasn't the type to be moved by romance, happy endings, or emotional stuff like that. Some have even called him an Emo bitch. Xigbar especially. "Guard duty and boring books," he complained sliding the book back onto the shelf, "My life was so much more fun as Ienzo. Hmm!" He felt arms wrap around his waist. "What?" He tried to pull the arms off.

"And you were so adorable back then as well." A voice purred in his ear. Zexion knew the voice all too well. His surprise subsided. The figure pulled Zexion closer. He put a hand to his chin and caressed it. "And now…" he sniffed Zexion's hair, "And now you're so handsome."

Zexion was unmoved. He effortlessly pushed away from his attacker and leaned against the book shelf, crossing his arms. "What do you want Vexen?" He scoffed.

"So rude my young apprentice," Vexen groaned, sounding hurt, "All I wanted to do was see you." He placed his hands on either side of Zexion's shoulders. He leaned in, his face an inch from Zexion's. The Schemer closed his eyes, trying not to look interested. "Is that so wrong, Ienzo?"

Zexion's eyes shot open. Vexen made a mental note. _So being called Ienzo bothers you? Or maybe..._"First off," Zexion hissed, pushing Vexen back, "I haven't been your apprentice for 10 years. And second, the only time you act like this is when you want something." Vexen smirked at the younger Nobody. Zexion was the only one who could see right through him. That's what he loved about him. Zexion grabbed another book form the shelf. "Which brings me back to my previous question…" he trailed off, skimming past the books prologue, "What do you want, Evan?" Zexion strolled to a desk.

A chill ran up the Academics spine. _Oh how I love that cold persona of yours. _He swooned. Zexion sat at the desk so that he could keep Vexen in his sights. Vexen took another mental note. _Closing of the eyes, folding of the arms, and sitting to keep me in your sights. _He stroked his chin and smiled. _You don't like feeling cornered. _Slowly he moved for Zexion, staring quizzically. _Let's see what transpires. _"I was in the middle of an experiment and decided to…take a break," he lied, "Wanted to see what you were up to."

"As you can see, I'm reading." He stressed, not looking at Vexen. "If that's all, can you leave?"

Vexen let out an exaggerated sigh. Zexion tried to ignore it. But Vexen saw his eyebrow twitch. He leaned on one hand and swirled a finger around one the table with the other. "You used to be such a pleasant child," he pouted, "Sure you weren't as talkative as you are now. But at least you were bearable to be around." Zexion flipped a page in response. "Maybe if Ventus were here…" Zexion's grip tightened on the book. "So you do remember him?" Vexen chuckled. "I guess I would remember the boy who saved my life as well." Vexen heard Zexion growl. He smiled devilishly. "He was such a delightful boy to talk to. So full of light…and life…" he narrowed his, "And he was quiet adorable."

Zexion slammed the book down on the desk. Vexen smile grew. _Face appears is impassive. But actions suggest discomfort leading into…jealousy. _"Seeing as how I can't read here," Zexion rasped in annoyance, "I'm going somewhere else. Enjoy your fascinations about little Ventus." Zexion opened a portal and left.

Vexen leaned back in his chair. The front legs off of the ground. "To think he can still feel jealous. After all this time, after everything that has happened," he cried humorously, "He's still jealous of Ventus." He held himself, blushing from his rush of ecstasy, "Oh how I adore my little Emo Apprentice."

"AHEM!" Vexen bent his head backwards. Xaldin stood behind him, eyebrow raised. "What are you doing IV?"

"Enjoying my experiment," he purred.

"Which is…?"

Vexen moved from the seat and draped an arm around Xaldins broad shoulders. Xaldin sneered in disgust. "Haven't you ever wondered if we Nobodies truly lost our emotions?" Xaldin remained unresponsive. Vexen placed a hand on Xaldins chest. "You know and I know who the biggest non-emotional bigots are within the organization. Haven't ever wanted to bring out the emotions just begging to be let out?" Xaldin hummed thoughtfully. "I happen to be gathering Intel on Zexion. Want to help?"

Xaldin scratched his freakish side burns thoughtfully. **(**_I love his side burns_**)** He didn't have anything else better to do. And he did want to see Zexion crack under pressure. _The boy is handsome when he's calm. I want to see that handsome face turn adorable from a blush. _"Very well," He agreed, "And I happen to know where the boy has gone to hide."

**{$}^{$}^{$}**

Zexion lied in his bed. His was flipping through the pages, trying to find a descent dialogue to read. He tossed it aside and folded his hands behind his head. Once again, he's misled by the cover. "Wonder if it's possible for a Nobody to fade from boredom?" He muttered to himself.

"If that were the case," Zexion listlessly turned his head over to his desk. Xaldin sat there with his legs crossed, "Lexaeus would have faded years ago." Zexion went back to staring at the ceiling. _You never change Ienzo. _"Vexen tells me you didn't like talking about Ventus." Zexion turned his head towards the window. Xaldin rose from the chair, straightening his cloak, "I don't blame you for not wanting to talk about him. He made Aeleus and I look like trainee's fresh out of the Academy," he sat down on the bed, "And now Vexen makes us relive that embarrassment." He tsked his tongue. "It's just not right." Zexion lowered his gaze. Xaldin saw this. _So you do feel jealous. _He slowly moved a hand up along the blankets. _You feel…_He placed a hand on Zexion's chest. Zexion flinched. Xaldin could feel something. Was it a heart? Or something resembling it? Either way, it was beating fast, and it resulted from Xaldin touching him. "Tell me Zexion," He slid his hand up to the Schemer's neck, "What's going through your mind? Does Vexen loving another boy bother you?" The hand made it to his chin.

Zexion snapped his hand on the wrist. Xaldin smirked wolfishly. Zexion was suppressing an appearing blush. "I don't care what the old codger does." He snarled. "The kid can have him. What do I want with an old man?" He pushed the hand away. He got up to move. Zexion went to the wall and leaned against it. "Now, either give me a good reason as to why you're here, or get out."

"Ooh," Xaldin purred. He sauntered over to him, "I touched a nerve." Zexion hunched his shoulders. Xaldin leaned on the wall, over Zexion. The Schemer looked away. "Does it bother you when I get in your head? Do you hate the fact that Vexen adores Ventus?" Zexion growled and moved away. Xaldin gripped his shoulder and slammed him back into the wall. He grabbed Zexion's wrists and pinned them above his head. "I'm not done talking to you, boy."

"Well I'm done listening!" He roared. He pushed on Xaldins hands. He tried to kick him in the groin.

"Is that how you want to play boy?" Xaldin taunted, stepping on the foot. "Do you want me that badly?"

"HUH?" Zexion's face turned pink.

_Got ya. _He smirked. "Those eyes, your thrashing," he lowered his face to the smaller man, "Are you trying to seduce me?"

"Stop joking around!" Zexion spat, his blush increasing, "Why the hell would I want an old ass like you?"

"Because I'm not as old as you might think. I'm definitely younger than Vexen." Zexion's eyes widened with astonishment. _He's younger? _ Xaldin lowered his mouth to Zexion's ear. "Maybe liking me is your way of getting back at Vexen?"

"DON'T BE STUPID!" He spat. Zexion's face was red. "Let go," he struggled to get free. Pushed off, "LET GO OF ME!" He tried to run. Xaldin pulled him back to the wall. He pinned him again. Xaldin put his leg in between Zexion's. "Eh?" Xaldin grinded the knee. Zexion squeaked and grunted. The friction was torture. His hips bucked slightly. Xaldin could feel Zexion's legs shaking, trying to stop the torment. "Stop it…Xaldin," he begged.

"Why would I?" He purred. He put his lips to Zexion's neck, "I can't tell that you like me." He moved his knee up, earning a moan, "You love the attention my knee is giving you." He trailed his tongue down Zexion's neck, kissing the base. Zexion shuddered. "Or maybe you're imagining Vexen?"

Zexion opened his mouth. A moan escaped. "I…hate…both you…and Vex…en."

"Hmm, then allow me to prove whether that's truth," He held both of Zexion's wrists with one hand, "Or lie." He unzipped Zexion's cloak, exposing his bare chest. He tapped the chest. Wind spirals went for all four limbs, restraining Zexion in shackles of wind. Zexion was held spread eagle. With a snap of his fingers, Xaldins wind blew Zexion's cloak off. His entire chest and arms exposed. Xaldin trailed a finger down the chest.

Zexion shuddered. "Xaldin please…" he begged, as the Lancer brought his lips to his chest, "Don't do this."

"But you want me to do this." He whispered. He traced Zexion's jaw line. "You want me…"

He dragged his tongue down his chest, circling it around Zexion's nipple. "Ngh!" He moved to the bellybutton. His tongue moved in and out, sending small jolts into Zexion's torso. "Don't…" Zexion's body twitched and jerked. He used his one hand to balance on the wall, and the other to fondle Zexion's covered member. "Ah…" Zexion was becoming hard.

"This doesn't feel like hatred to me, little one." Xaldin purred. His finger danced on the rim of the boys pants. He unzipped the pants, "This feels like love."

He stuck his hand in and glided his hand up and down. Zexion's hips jolted. "GAH! Please…don't…"

"Your pleas are so arousing," Xaldin purred. He gripped Zexion's chin, still rubbing his hardening member, "Now allow me claim your virgin lips." Zexion moved his head back. Xaldins grip was solid. He pulled the small boys head back to him. "Don't resist," Xaldins breath tickled Zexion's lips, "You're mine this night."

"Please don't…" Zexion squeaked.

"ENOUGH!" Xaldin looked to the door. A wave of Ice piled onto him, plastering the Lancer to the wall. Zexion fell to the ground. His cloak was draped onto his shoulders. Standing over him was a familiar blond. Vexen came to his rescue. He was staring solemnly down at Number VI. He knelt down, cupping one side of his cheek with a hand, "Are you alright Zexion?" Zexion nodded slowly, tears in his eyes. "Thank goodness." He sighed, standing. Vexen glared daggers at Number III. "I sent you here to gather information! Not to rape my apprentice, DILAN!"

"You asked me to have him show emotion and I did, EVEN." Xaldin snarled with a sinister smirk. He looked down to a shying Zexion. "Not my fault the boy is so adorable." Zexion could feel Xaldins eyes all over his body. He tried to cover himself more. "Even now he still feels my hands on him. If only I could have made him mine."

Vexen's hand made contact with Xaldins cheek. A red hand print was left behind. "I don't care if you are number III of this Organization," he snarled, "Hell, I wouldn't care if you were Number I," he drew his shield and put the tip to Xaldins neck, "Touch him like that ever again and your non-existence ends here." He knelt down to Zexion and picked him up bridal style. "Good day." He ported out, leaving Xaldin stuck to the wall.

**U}{U}{U}{U}{U**

Vexen brought Zexion to his room. He set him down on the bed, allowing him to get dressed. "I'm so sorry Zexion."

"Why did you do it?" Zexion whimpered, his back turned to the Academic.

Vexen dropped his head. "I…honestly don't know." Zexion brought his knees to his chest. Vexen walked to him." I wanted to know if we, as Nobodies still had our emotions." He sat down. "Can we like, or dislike? Do we hate…" He placed a gently hand on Zexion's back, "Or can we love?" Zexion began to tremble. Vexen could hear him sniffling. He pulled Zexion close, resting his head on his shoulder. "Because I do," He sighed, rubbing his face against Zexion's, "I never stopped." He turned Zexion's face to his, "I still love you Ienzo. Never did I want to hurt you."

"I…I…" Zexion breathed. He faced Vexen, sitting on his lap. He wrapped his arms around Vexen's neck. Vexen put his hands on around his waist. "I…love you too…Even." They both pulled each other close, their lips connecting.

**The end **


End file.
